


chill.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: Тайлер и Джош просто расслабляются после очередного интервью.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	chill.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RunTheConverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunTheConverse/gifts).



Тайлер смотрит на Джоша во время интервью, тот подозрительно болтливый сегодня, он пересказывал старую историю о том, как они якобы встретились.

— Тайлер просто играл в баре на синтезаторе, ну, знаете, в одном из тех, где собираются офисные работники по пятничным вечерам, чтобы отметить окончание бесконечной недели. — говорит Джош, а Тайлер кивает, хотя и знает, что Джош абсолютно точно врёт, такого никогда не было, и встретились они не так. — Я работал тогда агентом по продажам духов, — Тайлер смеётся, его смех оказывается заразительным, и Джош тоже подхватывает его, — так вот, да, я продавал духи.

— И ты пах тогда так сильно духами, что к тебе подойти нельзя было, — встревает Тайлер, а Джош окидывает его якобы обиженным взглядом и надувает губы.

— А тогда ты сказал, что я приятно пахну, Тай-обманщик! — Он толкает Тайлера локтем, а тот в ответ начинает тыкать Джоша пальцами в бок. Джош начинает громко смеяться и падает с дивана.

— Хватит! Я сдаюсь! Хватит! — кричит Джош и поднимает руки в поражении.

— Да, хорошо, да, — отвечает Тайлер и помогает ему сесть обратно.

— И что дальше? — спрашивает интервьюер заинтересованно, будто игнорируя эту потасовку.

— Тайлер играл, а я пил вместе с коллегами, и я был так впечатлён тем, как Тайлер умудрялся играть и одновременно бешено трясти головой, что просто не сдержался и подошёл к нему после выступления.

— И мы выпили вместе.

— Да, мы выпили вместе.

— И решили создать группу.

— Ага.

Интервьюер внимательно качал головой, но с улыбкой, потому что знал, что в группе изначально было три человека, одним из которых был Тайлер, но одним из которых не был Джош.

— Впечатляющая и очень вдохновляющая история, спасибо.

— Да, и жутко пахнущая, — добавляет Тайлер.

— Духами, конечно же, — заканчивает Джош, широко улыбаясь.

— Спасибо за интервью, twenty one pilots, и удачи вам сегодня на концерте в Сакраменто. Были рады с вами поболтать.

Камера выключается, а участники интервью расслабляются. Джош кладёт голову на плечо Тайлера и вздыхает. Интервьюер улыбается этой картине и решает спросить:

— Духи, да? Отличная история, такой ещё не было.

— Ага, — кивают они оба и следят за тем, как все собирают своё оборудование и выходят из комнаты.

— Пошли в гримёрку, Тай? — спрашивает Джош и поднимается с диванчика, протягивая Тайлеру руку. Тот её благодарно принимает и подтягивается, чтобы тоже встать и очутиться в нежных объятиях Джоша.

— Чем займёмся? — спрашивает Тайлер и берёт Джоша за руку, когда они выходят из комнаты для интервью.

— Предлагаю полежать, — отвечает тот, а Тайлер лишь улыбается.

— Предлагаю тогда ещё и другим позаниматься, ну ты знаешь, почиллить и всё такое, — предлагает Тайлер, а Джош его подталкивает к двери в гримёрку.

— Это и подразумевается под словом полежать, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю-знаю.

Тайлер закрывает дверь на ключ, а Джош тем временем уже развалился на диване. Он закинул ноги на подлокотник, не оставляя ни единого места для Тайлера, который, увидев эту картину, приподнял брови.

— Джоши, — шепчет он, подходя ближе и садясь на пол около дивана, он кладёт руку на подлокотник около головы Джоша, а сам наклоняется чуть ближе к нему.

Джош же лениво прикрывает глаза, когда вдруг чувствует руку в своих волосах, пальцы легко почёсывают его затылок, оттягивают кудряшки, расчёсывают их, и это так приятно, что у него начинают появляться мурашки, Тайлер издаёт смешок и продолжает это делать одной рукой, пока второй он нежно ведёт прерывистые линии по шее Джоша. Тот сглатывает и открывает глаза, нервно выдыхая и ожидая большего.

Но Тайлер тот ещё придурок, и он наклоняется чуть ближе, смотрит Джошу в глаза и дышит ему в губы — тепло, ровно, а его сердце бьётся как бешеное в груди. Джош прикрывает глаза, ожидая поцелуя, а Тайлер медлит, он просто нависает над ним и хитро улыбается и ведёт рукой по линии челюсти, дышит ему в губы и молчит. Джош открывает глаза и непонимающе смотрит на Тайлера, он немного недоволен и пытается приподняться, чтобы его поцеловать, но тот держит его за волосы и припечатывает обратно к дивану, не позволяя действовать так, как тому захочется.

— Джоши-Джоши, — дразнит он и улыбается, смотрит в глаза Джошу, смотрит на его лёгкие, почти незаметные веснушки на носу, на его губы — нижнюю хочется слегка пососать, облизнуть языком, поцеловать в уголок. И Тайлер так и делает. Но сначала он дразнит Джоша вновь и показывает ему язык, усмехаясь.

И вот они целуются, медленно, внимательно, Джошу так нравятся пухлые губы Тайлера, он обожает ощущать их прикосновения на своих, на своей коже, в волосах, где угодно. Джош ведёт языком по его губам, они припухли ещё больше, они красно-розовые, они такого приятного оттенка, и он улыбается в поцелуй, из-за чего Тайлер усмехается и отрывается, смотря в его глаза.

Джошу нравится то, как Тайлер всегда на него смотрит — строго, но обязательно с насмешкой, изучающе, мягко, с любовью. Джошу нравится, и он надрывисто вдыхает воздух, потому что эти поцелуи — лучшее, что только может быть в мире. Им так хорошо вместе, им так хорошо.

Тайлер на этом не останавливается, он поднимается с пола и садится на бёдра Джоша, который ему помогает и хватается за его талию, усаживая поудобнее. Джош, тем не менее, не поднимается, Тайлер ему не даёт. Он всё ещё лежит, его голова устроена на подлокотнике, а руки теперь на талии Тайлера — ему так нравилось это, а ещё так, как это словосочетание звучит. Ну вы только подумайте, талия Тайлера. Звучит так нежно.

Джош улыбается Тайлеру, он слегка покраснел, его волосы в полном беспорядке, губы припухли и выглядят ещё более аппетитными. Тайлер целует его ещё раз — нежно, внимательно, так, как нравится Джошу. И тот окончательно тает, он закидывает голову, сглатывает, его кадык так движется, что Тайлер просто не сдерживается и отпечатывает на нём поцелуй, а затем чуть ниже и ещё и ещё и ещё. Он ведёт поцелуи неровной дорожкой по шее Джоша, уделяя внимание и области под челюстью, иногда он целует так, как целует губы Джоша, мягко и мокро. И Джош слегка постанывает от этого, ему так нравится, когда Тайлер делает что-то такое, когда Тайлер ведёт.

И Тайлер продолжает вести, в самом деле, когда он вообще не вёл? Он покрывает поцелуями шею Джошу, не оставляя без внимания даже места около волос, потому что Джош поворачивает голову, чтобы Тайлер мог до них дотянуться. И он стонет и сжимает талию Тайлера крепче и ведёт тёплыми пальцами по его животу, забираясь под майку. Тайлеру это нравится, он начинает слегка покусывать шею, чередуя лёгкие укусы с поцелуями, он не пытается оставить засосы или какие-то ещё метки, просто пытается сделать Джошу как можно приятнее, тем более, фанаты явно начнут болтать о них, если он вдруг оставит хоть что-то на шее или торсе Джоша, поэтому он нежен и аккуратен, и это так нравится Джошу, так нравится.

Тайлер ведёт языком по его шее, прямо к уху, и шепчет:

— Всё хорошо?

Джош сглатывает и кивает и закидывает голову ещё старательнее, а Тайлер посмеивается и ведёт пальцами по его шее, нежно прикасаясь и заставляя Джоша покрываться мурашками ещё больше. И всё так лениво, так медленно, так аккуратно.

В итоге они засыпают на этом узком диване, Джош всё в той же позе, а Тайлер на нём, он ровно дышит в его шею и прижимает одной рукой, пока вторая спадает с дивана и дотягивается до пола. Всё равно до концерта ещё часов пять, они успеют подготовиться, не вините их, они не выспались в тур-автобусе.


End file.
